El día que lo supieron todo
by dolce'queen
Summary: Sentía como si en sus pulmones se fuera a producir el vacío absoluto y lo único que deseaba era deleitarse con una bocanada de aire fresco, que el invadiera la nariz, bajara rauda por su faringe y rompiera la opresión que tenía en el pecho. One shot.


_¡Hola! Después de yo que sé cuánto tiempo vuelvo, en realidad no sé cómo ni por qué, pero mira, aquí estoy. Esto es algo... no sé, raro._ _No me ha dejado muy satisfecha pero aún así no creo que quiera cambiarlo, porque si me ha salido así a la primera, así se quedará para el resto de los días que siga funcionando; así que aquí os lo dejo, tratádmelo con cariño, ¿vale? :)_

_Y como siempre..._ **Disclaimer**: Todo es de J.K. Rowling y más blablás que ya sabeis.

_

* * *

_

El día en el que James, Sirius y Peter descubrieron que él era un licántropo, a Remus Lupin se le derrumbó el mundo debajo de sus pies. Quiso esconderse debajo de la cama y no salir hasta haberse hecho minúsculo, pequeñito del todo, tan poca cosa que ni siquiera pudiera ser apreciado con ese chisme que los muggles llaman microscopio.

Había estado preocupado desde la última luna llena porque sospechaba que ellos lo sabían, que habían atado cabos y lo sabían, _¡Vamos, Remus!_ Se dijo entonces, _¡no son idiotas!_ No, no lo eran. Ese día no fue capaz de probar una mísera onza de chocolate, ni una gotita de té, ¡ni siquiera de poner un pie en la biblioteca! Ya conocía esa historia. Lo que estaba a punto de echársele encima se lo sabía al dedillo, lo había vivido demasiado.

De pequeño, tanto en el colegio como en la calle, le habían llamado bicho raro, marginado, monstruo, bestia e incluso hubo un tal David Harris, que se sentaba dos pupitres a la izquierda del suyo, que se atrevió a aullarle al oído, ya se sabe lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser los niños a veces.

Y cuando le preguntaba a su madre el porqué ninguna madre permitía jugar a sus hijos con él, ella lo único que hacía era acunarle en sus brazos, darle un beso en la frente y decirle que él era especial, que era diferente, mientras una lágrima le rodaba mejilla abajo. Siempre quiso preguntarle, _¿por qué lloras, mamá?_, nunca consiguió reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo, porque él, de pequeño, jamás fue el valiente, el atrevido que le plantaba cara a todo aquel que se metía con él, que va; él se conformaba con ser el normal y corriente, el que no tiene un mote despectivo, él, simple y llanamente, quería ser Remus J. Lupin y nada más.

Fue durante esos años cuando aprendió la riqueza de un silencio antes que una palabra malsonante, lo amigo que puede llegar a ser un buen libro y lo agradecida que es una taza de té cuando el Sol aún no se a escondido del todo, justo cuando todavía queda un poco entre la copa del bosque de nogales que había un poco más allá de casa, donde iba a cumplir con su maldito castigo entre árboles viejos y flores de madreselvas, entre zarzas y suaves briznas de hierva nueva, donde había vida y, una vez al mes, había incomprensión, soledad e instinto animal. De manera que el día que llegó la carta de Hogwarts a su casa creyó que su condena por Merlín sabe qué motivo había acabado y ya no tendría que preocuparse por su secretillo nunca más. Nunca más hasta ese momento.

Así que cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, después de haber estado retrasando ese momento durante horas, ellos ya estaban esperándolo tal y como sabía que estarían: Sirius dando vueltas de aquí para allá, James asomado a la ventana y Peter observando como Sirius se había ido poniendo más y más nervioso de tanto esperar. Al principio no supo qué hacer después de tantas horas planeando el momento. Se quedó quieto en el marco de la puerta esperando algo, repulsión, asco, miedo… lo que fuera, pero algo. Le comenzaron a sudar las manos, tenía la boca seca y un nudo le estaba asfixiando la boca del estómago de tal forma que cuando rompió el silencio, su voz sonó rota, débil e incluso algo desgastada.

- Entenderé que queráis cambiar de habitación y que queráis gritar mi secreto a los cuatro vientos pero, por favor y si no es mucho pedir, gritadlo bajito. No me quiero ir…

Esto último, casi inaudible (Sirius tuvo que pararse a pensarlo), fue más bien una súplica que no una negación, como si de un momento a otro en sus pulmones se fuera a producir el vacío absoluto y lo único que deseara fuera deleitarse, por última vez, con una bocanada de aire fresco que le invadiera la nariz, bajara rauda por su faringe y fuera a romper la opresión que tenía esclavizado a su cuerpo desde él sabe cuándo.

Se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluidos aquellos que no sabía que tenía, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie ni a la cara ni a los pies. Simplemente no podía despegar la vista de los tablones que formaban el suelo; ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerlo cuando éstos crujieron bajo el peso de Sirius al caminar (lo adivinó por los zapatos) cuando se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le dijo muy bajito en su oído: "_eres imbécil, colega"_, y al abrazo de Sirius se le sumó el de James y el de Peter.

Empezó a reír, sin saber por qué, pero lo hizo, sonando clara como el agua en abril y distinta como la emoción de una noche de navidad en la que sabes que al día siguiente tendrás lo que pediste, añadiéndosele las de sus amigos, entrelazándose las cuatro en armonía. Fue aquella risa, sincera y transparente, la bocanada de aire fresco que tanto necesitaban los pulmones al vacío absoluto de Remus Lupin, el que ahora ya era simple y llanamente Remus J. Lupin, porque, al fin y al cabo, nunca se sabe cuando el mal tiempo, dentro de todo lo malo, te pondrá buena cara.

* * *

_¿Un review? ¿No? Bueno, pues otra vez será._

_Cuidaos.  
_


End file.
